


Estaba tan enamorado.

by GrimmjowKurosaki19



Series: El amor está en el aire [18]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Drunken Confessions, M/M, Teenlock
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-21
Updated: 2017-07-21
Packaged: 2018-12-05 05:26:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11571267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrimmjowKurosaki19/pseuds/GrimmjowKurosaki19
Summary: John y Sherlock fueron los mejores amigos en su adolescencia, pero con el tiempo se alejaron. Años después, John, borracho y deprimido tiene algunas confesiones que decirle a Sherlock. Que en serio no debería dejar su número personal en su blog.





	Estaba tan enamorado.

**Author's Note:**

> Numero 18 del mini reto "El amor está en el aire" del foro "I am Sherlocked" La propuesta es "Confesiones borrachas"
> 
> Los personajes no son míos y yo no gano nada con esto.

Durante casi toda su enseñanza media, Sherlock Holmes y John Watson fueron mejores amigos. No podías ver a uno sin el otro y si de hecho los encontrabas separados probablemente se estaban hablando por teléfono o estaban de camino a encontrarse en la casa de alguno de los dos.

Sherlock y John se conocieron el primer año de la media cuando ningún chico quería sentarse con el pelinegro, que era arisco y tendía a insultar a cualquiera que se le acercara de alguna forma u otra, pero a pesar de esto John decidió tomar el asiento a su lado, ese fue el detonante, Sherlock no se alejaba del chico más bajo y por su parte John, que era amable y carismático, bastante popular entre chicos y chicas, solo pasaba su tiempo con el joven genio.

Nadie jamás entendió porque esta amistad terminó de un día para otro y efectivamente, ni Sherlock ni John tendrían una respuesta a la interrogante si alguien les preguntara el porqué de su distanciamiento después de su último año de media.

El hecho es que durante todo el año sabático antes de la universidad jamás se contactaron, John demasiado preocupado por entrar a la escuela de medicina y al ejercito al mismo tiempo, mientras Sherlock se dedicó a viajar en giras políticas con su hermano, consumiendo cada pequeño retazo de cultura e idioma que sirviera para su futuro como detective consultor.

Para cuando Sherlock decidió sentar cabeza en Londres, luego de años de viajar por el mundo y una dura batalla contra las drogas y John volvió de Afganistán con una cojera e incapaz de ejercer como cirujano, el recuerdo de ambos no eran más que imágenes borrosas de ojos grises como el mercurio, cabellos rubios como trigo y como el sol, aventuras que en esos años se sentían más grandes que la vida, sonrisas y amor.

Pero todo era solo eso, un recuerdo.

Abandonado en Londres, con una pensión que era un chiste más que otra cosa, una psicóloga que ni siquiera notaba que su cojera era psicosomática y una hermana recientemente divorciada, John vergonzosamente tuvo que admitir que no tuvo la fuerza para negarle un trago a su hermana, tampoco para negarle las botellas que siguieron.

“Johnny” Le habló su hermana rompiendo entre la bruma del alcohol “¿Recuerdas a ese chico? ¿Ese del que no te separabas? ¿Cómo se llamaba? Shirr…. ¿Sheldon? No… Shirl…” John observó  a su hermana, divertido, como trataba de recordar el nombre único de su mejor amigo en la adolescencia.

“Sherlock.” Le corrigió “Su nombre es Sherlock Holmes.”

“¡Oh! Si, lo recuerdo ¿Sabes? Creo que ahora tiene una página web ¿Por qué no la buscas? Tal vez tenga su número de teléfono.”

Tal vez si hubiera bebido esa última copa de escoses, entonces no lo hubiera hecho, se hubiera dicho a sí mismo que llamar borracho era una mala idea, que en ese estado terminaría haciendo un ridículo de sí mismo frente a una de las personas más importantes en su vida, pero en su estupor borracho, la idea de reconectarse con esa época de su vida sonaba como la mejor idea del mundo.

La ciencia de la deducción, decía la página, con el número de contacto del hombre. John escribió el número en una pequeña libreta en su bolsillo y se rió para sí mismo.

“¿No lo vas a llamar?” Le preguntó su hermana.

“Aun no tengo celular ¿Recuerdas?” Le dijo con una sonrisa triste. Ella le lanzó su teléfono inteligente, moderno, casi nuevo y con la inscripción <<Harry Watson. De Clara. XXX>>

“Te regalo el mío.” Le ofreció ella despreocupada “Me estoy deshaciendo de los regalos de Clara, de todas formas.”

John marcó el número con torpeza, cerciorándose dos veces por si escribió el número correcto. Cuando finalmente se sintió seguro de que no recibiría un confundido “Lo siento, número equivocado.” Presionó el botón de marcado.

“Sherlock Holmes.” Respondió la voz profunda en la otra línea “Creo haber especificado que prefiero los mensajes de texto.” _No conmigo, pensó John, jamás te molestó que yo te llamara._

“H-Hola.” Tartamudeó John “No sé porqué estoy haciendo esto.” Comentó.

“¿Disculpa?” Preguntó Sherlock “¿Esto es una broma? Obviamente estas ebrio, lo siento, número equivocado.”

“¡N-n-no!” Gritó John con desesperación “Espera, soy John Watson, estuvimos juntos en la preparatoria.” Le aclaró con esperanza.

“John.” Susurró el detective “Esto no es una broma ¿Verdad?” Pidió el hombre con la voz rota.

“¡Sí! Quiero decir ¡No..! Te acuerdas de mí, soy Johnny, rubio, pequeño, siempre nos estábamos metiendo en problemas, ¡Dios! Pasé tantos años enamorado de ti” Se rió sin filtrar sus pensamientos. La respiración al otro lado de la línea cortándose de repente “Eras un genio, Sherlock y yo estaba tan enamorado.”

“John….” Suspiró Sherlock “No creo que debas decirme esto ahora.” Le reprimió “Este no es el momento ¿Está bien?” Le dijo con suavidad.

“Está bien.” Respondió John con felicidad.

“Muy bien, John, muy bien. Ahora quiero que no tomes otro gramo de alcohol ¿Puedes hacer eso por mi?” Le preguntó con paciencia.

“Si, Sherlock cualquier cosa.” Suspiró John, mirando de reojo a su hermana dormida en el piso.

“Bien, quiero que vayas a la cama y te recuestes de lado ¿Este es tu teléfono?”

“Ahora es mi teléfono, Harry me lo regaló.” Le confesó, caminando hasta la habitación de su hermana y siguiendo las instrucciones del detective.

“Bien, mañana voy a contactarme contigo, y tal vez podamos discutir esto cuando los dos estemos consientes.”

“Si, Sherlock.” Balbuceó el doctor, medio dormido en la almohada de Harry. “Estaba tan enamorado de ti, Sherlock.” Repitió una última vez.

“Yo también, John, yo también.” John le respondió con un fuerte suspiro y Sherlock se rió entre dientes.

Cuando John despertó a la mañana siguiente se encontró con tres mensajes en el teléfono de Harry. Su teléfono, se recordó a sí mismo.

** 22B Backer Street. **

** Ven si es conveniente. **

** Si no es conveniente ven de todas formas. SH. **


End file.
